The Summer Guardian
by Freedom of the Eagle
Summary: When a young girl dies shortly after the Civil War. She is made a Summer Sprite by MiM. Over a century later, after a Nightmare attack, the girl, Catori, is left with a bit of black sand and forces the Summer Guardian to send a message to the North Pole, beginning a huge battle between darkness and light. Can Catori, who has come from a historical backround, save the children?
1. Chapter 1

The Summer Guardian Chapter 1: How This Whole Mess Began

* * *

In the Southwest/Plains Region of the United States, there stood a fair-sized Hopi village. Just outside the borders, a beautiful juvenile desert Bald Eagle soared in circles above a young girl, no older than 14, she laughed excitedly like a five-year-old on Christmas Day even though she was a teenager, laughing, she pulled her hair out of it's ponytail. A voice called out from behind her

"Hey! Catori!" The girl smiled as her wavy raven black hair whipped her face in the wind, she parted it away from her face and lightly swept away her bangs, Catori wore a short-sleeved deerskin tunic that reached halfway on her thighs, with fringe on the edges of her sleeves and with a darker skirt underneath and fringed boots, the sleeves and edge of tunic had black and red Hopi decorations, and she wore a belt around her thin-framed waist, around her neck, was an engraved wooden medallion with a bald eagle with it's wings outstretched towards a sun with a Hopi Hand carved in the middle of it, the medallion had extreme detail and Catori made sure it stayed safe, she turned around to see her friend Jacy, a boy her age, who she just so happened to be dating.

He was shirtless, but wore deerskin pants, beaded moccasins, and a beaded necklace too also with an engraved eagle, but more detail in the feathers instead, his dark hair was always unkempt, and she smirked at him

"DO we have to go back now?"

"Yes Catori, we do, you know this celebrations big." Catori's older brother Dyami, meaning 'eagle' was getting married to a young woman of his age, surprisingly, the woman, Migisi, who was from the Lakota tribe that had visited from the north, was already pregnant with her son or daughter.

Catori gave a small frown and looked up. The sun was beginning to set and you could faintly see the constellations of the desert, Catori's favorite constellation; Orion, was already making his appearance, Catori gave a meek, half-smile and said

"I think I want to stay out here for a little while longer, care to stay?" Jacy grinned and nodded, sitting next to her and enjoying the nighttime sky.

~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~

After an hour of silence passed, Catori and Jacy stood up, when suddenly, they heard what sounded like a big herd of deer pounding their way through, wait, no, it wasn't deer, they were horses! But they were tamed, not free. The two of them turned around and ducked as one of the horses gave out a loud _BANG!_ Both of them flinched and bolted off for the village but were sighted by the men on the horses backs, the village went into chaos once they heard the banging from the long tubes that had miniature arrowheads coming out of them.

Those tiny arrowheads hit several villagers. Catori and Jacy were making their was for a huge grouping of rocks in the forest, but one white man on a huge palomino stallion was chasing after them, with a spear with an overgrown arrowhead that had one blade, and with one motion, Catori let go of Jacys hand, that move made him stop, he cried out

"CATORI! NOO!" The long blade lashed out across Catori's back and she fell to the group with a heavy _thump_, with a huge amount of blood gushing out of her back and onto the soil, a heaved groan came from her, as Catori looked up, her tanned face was pale and her brown eyes barely had any color, she moaned

"J-Jacy? I've s-s-s-s* cough * -sacrificed myself for you. I deserved it. I'll see you in the next life…* cough, cough, cough* good-bye. Jacy…I…love…you." With those final three words that left Jacy in shock, Catori passed away.

In total shock that the girl he loved just died in front of him, Jacy let go of Catori and bolted for the village, he and Catori had known each other all their lives and now, she was gone. He was panicking,

"Oh good sun, what should I tell her family?!" Then he realized he was going to have to tell them straight out whether he or they liked it or not, "Just tell them Jacy, just explain what happened and that Catori said she sacrificed herself."

~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~

"Uh, Kaya?" Jacy stepped inside a large hut and saw a young woman in her late teens cooking, the woman, Kaya, Catori's older sister, turned and smiled when she saw him

"Jacy! Oh! Good to see you! Come and sit, my mother, father, brother and sister should be here soon, when they get here, we can talk, alright?"

'Sure.' Jacy thought, not really wanting to say much.

…

Just minutes later, Catori's parents, and siblings, Dyami, meaning Eagle, followed by Nova, meaning star, greeted Jacy and sat down

"Okay, that attack by the white men, they killed Catori." Everyone in the hut went silent.

~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~

Since they were unable to find Catori's body, the only remains of her was her belt and shoes and her hair tie, they wrapped them up and sent them up to the heavens.

_Catori's P.O.V_

_Hours earlier…_

I was frightened, that's what I can remember from the start. I felt intense summer heat coming from above me, when I blinked opened my eyes, I saw the sun _and _the moon shining bright in the evening sky, I sat up and felt something on me that felt different, it wasn't animal skins, it was cloth, like, like the cloth from the men who murdered me, the murder I allowed to happen to me.

It was a moon white color, with bright red, yellow and black Hopi designs on the collar, edges of the short sleeves and the edge of the tunic I wore. I also had pale moon white leggings; too, I heard the sound of a jingle, when I looked down, a pure gold anklet, with strange designs on the little gold circles, and these shoes that exposed my feet, but with a hard sole, like, softened wood. I crawled to a stream, where I saw that my bangs had been dyed a bright sunlight yellow at the halfway point to my hairline.

When I stood, a bright beam of sunlight fell down upon me, including the moonlight, and it stopped on my chest, and I realized, my necklace was still with me!

I held it up to the sunlight, and the Hopi Hand in the center of the sun glowed until it was a bright white, and stayed white, even after the sunlight left, and the moon said

_You are now one of the many Summer Sprites. _I looked up and I felt comforted, like someone within the moon and sun were speaking to me, I didn't reply back, but I was a Summer Sprite, whatever that was, I found a rock, that had a carving on it that said,

_Catori, my beloved, 1853-1867. I will see you on the other side._

Jacy did this for me! I couldn't believe it! He really cared that much about me! But how did my parents take the news of my death? When I turned my head to the cliffs to the sound of ceremonial drums and flutes, my question was answered when I looked to the cliffs, many figure, the figures of my tribe, walked up to the caves in the cliffs, holding little candles. A tear trickled down my cheek; it felt warm, just like any other time I would've cried

Three years ago, I had once taken part in a funeral for my grandfather, now, a funeral was held for me!

As I began to walk, I stumbled and used a young sapling for support, but once my left hand touched it, warmth radiated from the trunk, in confusion, I yanked my left hand away and gasped I what I was seeing, right there, on my left hand, was a sun, it's ten arms slightly wiggled, in the center, not a Hopi Hand, but the Zuni Bear, the arrow running down from it's muzzle to it's rear end, the arrow was covered with black, yellow and red, it's eye was a sunset pink, my palm was slightly raised, but when I placed it in the creek nearby, the swelling ceased and my palm returned to it's normal size, wondering if the marking could be removed, I took a handful of the cold water, which burned my right hand, placed it on my left and rubbed on my palm until my right fingers were sore and raw, the markings wouldn't come off.

After a few more moments, I stood and ran for the funeral cliffs and found the entire tribe bowing their heads at a pile of animal skins on a sandstone pedestal, carved with the Hopi Hand and the Zuni Bear, in the center, was the exact same sun that was on my palm. Was this a sign of some sort?

I ran to the pedestal, and placed my left palm next to the carving and both of the suns, Hopi Hand, and the Zuni Bear glowed a bright yellow, it blinded me, but none of the villagers seemed to notice, panicked, I covered my eyes and waited for the glowing to be over.

But all of that, was a long, long, time ago.

* * *

**This is a longer, and hopefully, better version of my other story I had to remove 'A New Way of Life'. Hopefully, this story makes a little more sense and chapters will be longer and will have different details added and removed. Hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Summer Guardian Chapter 2: Confrontation With Black Sand

* * *

It had been over one hundred years since I became a Summer Sprite, and even after more than a century, I still haven't quite figured out what being a Summer Sprite even meant. Just months after becoming a Sprite, I met the Guardian of Summer, who had been rumored to be over 957 years old, the old man has a long white beard, that it always neatly trimmed that almost reaches his knees, and for a man almost 1,000 years old, he looks surprisingly healthy and happy for his age.

When I first met him, I met other Sprites like me, the old man, is known as Somer, he lived during one of the many Chinese Dynasties, and he was a very well known, and respected Chinese Noble before he died, he had three sons and two daughters who just so happen to be living in his great Fortress in the darn smack middle of the Sahara Desert. If I thought the Sandman was the oldest living Guardian, then I might need my brain checked, because when Somer dies, one of his children will become the next Guardian and so on, normally, Sprites are normally never chosen by their Guardian protectors to guide after they gone on, only twice has something like that ever happened.

Anyway, all of that happened more than a century ago and all I really need to do, is just make sure summer around the world is just right, not too hot, and not too cold, of course, the cold part is always blamed on Jack Frost. I've heard about him that he is the most recently chosen Guardian, the Guardian of Fun, and he deserves the title, but he can be helpful too, sometimes, when one of the Sprites gets a bit careless and it gets too hot, usually Jack spreads a nice, chilly breeze to help cool the people down.

Sprites are normally associated with the region in which they were born or came from, in my case, Somer allowed me to do it all over the United States. I'm usually in the Southwest region with just six other Sprites like me, but that's all.

Anyway, that's beside the point. It's winter at the moment, and I'm in Anchorage Alaska, helping people stay warm, since people get a hell of a snowstorm every year here, and the temperatures sometimes drop twenty below and it's difficult to keep warm, but since I'm a summer Sprite, I'm always warm, even in the coldest temperatures, I help keep the heaters warm and unlike any other Summer Sprite, I am able to control where the sunlight goes, I just use a special hand motion to direct where the sunlight goes, my job is pretty fun, but sometimes it can be increasingly frustrating.

I was leaving Anchorage when something cold and hard rams into me, I've run into Jack Frost at least twice, and he apologizes every time, but this isn't Jack Frost again, no, I am knocked to the ground in seconds and this black sand falls around me like black snowflakes, which I know Jack cannot make, a pile of the stuff lands to my right and I pick it up, and frightening chill runs through my body, I quickly brush the sand off me and race for the Sahara desert, and on the way, I run into Sherna, she's one of the few friends I've made over the century, like me, she came from an Indian Tribe, but she came from the Pacific Northwest, so her skin tone is just a little lighter than mine, her original name was Anila, she was from one of the tribes in the Northeast

"Sherna! We have to get to the Sahara pronto!"

"Why?"

"This!" I hold up the sand for her to see and placing the sand into a sealed pouch, we race for the Sahara to warn Somer about it.

~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~

The two of us reach the Sahara in record timing, we ask to speak to Somer, and we're allowed in. Once the old man has settled in the giant sun chair, I go up to him, open the pouch, and pull out a pinch of sand and show him, the man looks alarmed and he asks us to follow him, showing us an enormous globe, with bright yellow lights flickering, and he explains that each of those lights is a child who believes and he points out a majority of them starting to go out, a handle with a gem underneath, and Somer pressed it down, sending a signal, to the people set in charge to protect the children of the world.

~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~

_North Pole…_

A big man dressed in red and black, with his arms tattooed _Naughty, Nice, _was working with a giant ice block, and started axing off pieces of it.

In just a few minutes, a toy train emerged and started flying around the room until the giant door barged open and Yeti, started yelling gibberish, the man, known as Santa Clause to the children, and known as North to the Guardians, freaked, gave the Yeti a lecture and raced to the globe and saw the Northern Lights, which had more warm coloring to it and North Realized it was from Somer, the Summer Guardian, with a frantic message, after reading it, North sent his own message to the Guardians, and waited for them to arrive.

Within minutes, Jack Frost was the first to arrive, then Tooth, the Sandman and then Bunny.

North looked quite happy to see his friends, and when Bunny questioned him, North replied

"I believe you all remember Somer? No?"

"I do! How is he?" Tooth answered

"Not so well, his time is running short and he will have to choose one of his children to be his successor, but anyway, one of his Summer Sprites, whom I believe Jack has run into a few couple of times, has received a message from our enemy once age. Pitch Black. She showed him the black sand she had found in Alaska and he sent a message to me, read it."

_North~_

_My friend, I believe that it is time we take action once more. One of my Sprites has found black sand in Alaska, took it to me and my globes light began to flicker out. I know my time is running short, but I will send that certain Sprite to accompany you to help you defeat Pitch Black. Be careful and good luck._

_Somer._

Everyone looked panicked, Jack exclaimed

"I thought got rid of him two years ago!"

"I know, but it appears he wants revenge. And you know what this means. We're going to have to call that Summer Sprite to help us."

"Why?" Bunny asked, everyone turned to him and Jack answered

"From the two times I've run into her, she comes from the Hopi Tribe, in Arizona, and do you know what those people do to rabbits?" Bunny snorted and turned away, "Anyway, I agree with North, she could help us with Pitch, and plus, the best part is that she can control sunlight." At that statement, everyone turned to him

"Are you kidding?" Tooth asked

"Nah, she showed me once, it was pretty neat, too."

After a long discussion, North sent Jack to go and find the Sprite, and maybe, her abilities could possibly help them.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter! In the next on, the Guardians finally meet Catori face-to-face!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Summer Guardian Chapter 3: The North Pole

* * *

_Catori's P.O.V_

It had been nearly two days since my encounter with a Nightmare, I wasn't shaken, but more shocked. I had heard about Pitch Black and his attempt to be believed in by eliminating every child's belief in the Guardians so the children could believe in _him_, but one young boy in Burgess, New York, kept on believing, and was the first child to ever believe in Jack Frost ever since he became, _Jack Frost _over 300 years ago.

I was really bored for some reason, and all the time, I always found a way to entertain myself, so, in hopes my enlightening my spirit, I quickly flew down south to the Serengeti, in hence, I met up with some earth Sprites. From what I've learned, earth sprites help make sure the earth is healthy and fertile. They are always African American, thing is, they don't have a specific Guardian, they are just there, but they are extremely helpful. But, sometimes, the people around the world who work on farms, anger these little sprites and cause drought, to sum it up, they are the protectors of the earth and everything that grows from it. These little earth sprites eagerly ran up to me, in truth, they are only the size of my hand, but when angry, they are vicious.

One of the sprites, named Dziko, meaning 'the earth' in African quickly flew up to me and gave me a hug

"Long time no see my good friend!"

"You too Ziko." Over the years of knowing her, I have grown to call her Ziko, which she really happens to like and eventually everyone in her village calls her Ziko.

After a long chat of catching up, I decide to head back to the U.S and talk with Anila.

Once I get to the U.S, I am greeted with a pleasantly warm breeze and I set to work, with Anila's help, the first rays of the morning touching Washington D.C, and so on. After the morning rays touch the gardens and grass, I set out to other places to make sure the summer rays of light touch wherever needed.

After about two hours of hard work, I head to the Pueblo Cliffs in the west and quickly settle in my home, which nobody even knows, but that's a good thing, even though I love my friends, I have a habit of being independent, but nobody has a problem with that, so, nobody really bothers me.

Unlike Jack Frost, it took him over 300 years to remember his memories and recover on who he used to be. In my case, the memories just seemed to stick for some reason, hmm, it makes me wonder what the Tooth Fairy did with my teeth when I was little. From the brief conversations with Jack Frost, the Tooth Fairy and her little Tooth Fairies, collect the teeth and place them in the gold cylinders that have a child's face on them, the only memories I don't have, are the ones about my previous family, and Jacy. I can't remember any of that, and I never bothered to go to the Tooth Palace to recover those memories either.

Just as I'm relaxing, a cold breeze rushes in through the windows of the large room and a snowflake evaporates within seconds. Jack Frost is here, but if I can't handle the cold, and he can't handle the heat, then what on earth is he doing here in Arizona? I quickly rush to the door and sure enough, with a playful smirk on his face, there is none other, than Jack Frost himself. I cross my arms and frown at him

"What in the world are you doing here? You can't handle the heat very well you know."

"Eh, we can chitchat later, come on, I need to take you to the North Pole."

"NORTH POLE!? Are you nuts! I'm going to freeze to death up there!" Suddenly, I hear the sound of jingling bells and Jack pulls out a round ball made out of glass, holds it up to his mouth, and whispers something so low that I can't hear what he says, then, he throws it ahead of him and a portal opens, revealing the wintery wonderland on the other side, I give him a dumbstruck look and he rolls his eyes and holds out a pale hand

"Come on, the Guardians can't wait any longer." I don't say anything and we jump through the portal which closes right behind us.

I turn my head around as the portal shuts closed and I turn around to face the scenery in front of me, and there, is Santa Clause' workshop itself

"Come on." Jack says to me and we enter through a large door, and as it opens, something nearly flies into me and I duck. When I look up, I'm greeted with amazement, everywhere, are toys, toys that can fly, toys that are sweeping across the floor, wait, not toys, elves, they were either carrying supplies, or goofing around, electrocuting themselves with Christmas lights or eating cookies and candy canes. They were cute and funny at the same time.

Finally, Jack led me to where a control panel stood in front o the biggest globe I had ever seen, it was even bigger than Somer'!

"Ah! Jack Frost!' Came a thick Russian accent from behind us. When I turned around, there was Santa Clause, or North, as the Guardians called him, a little golden yellow man that sparkled and right then I realized it was Sandman, next to him, stood a six-foot-tall bunny with gray-blue fur with darker gray markings, and he bad boomerangs, which I had seen in Australia many times. And then, on North's right side, was a woman-hummingbird hybrid of some sort, she had bright purple eyes and had 11 miniature versions of herself, and I realized that was the Tooth Fairy

"Wow…" I breathed

"And you too! Young lady!" North looked at me and he practically towered over me, my brown eyes widened with surprise

"Vhat is your name?" He asked, leaning down so we were eye level

"Catori." I answered

"Catori. Hmm. Well, I believe you know vhat reason you are here. No?"

"Not really." I replied. North's blue eyes widened and he burst out laughing, once he was finished, I picked at my right ear because the laughing hurt, once he finished, he looked at me and said

"Because Somer sent us the message you picked up in Alaska." My realization snapped

"The black sand!" I exclaimed

"Exactly! I sent Jack to get you because we need your help. Jack has told us of your abilities, and since Pitch has come back for revenge, you can control the light. No?"

"I can."

"Good. Ever heard of light battles darkness?"

"Of course," I replied, "in my old village, when white travelers would come by, they used to tell us of their religion, and told us stories of their god battling evil."

"Good. Because we're going to need you to ally us to battle Pitch." I didn't know what to say, but perhaps this was a sign of some sort? My abilities being used for something else rather than bringing the summer around the world? And why was my hand tingling like crazy? Ugh, well, I can't turn them down, I love children a lot and I never hesitate to protect them when necessary, if I turn them down, the children of the world are put into jeopardy, I can't refuse. Well, this might be a good opportunity to get to know the Guardians better, especially Jack. I'm interested in his backstory, how be became a Guardian and all. After a few more moments of consideration. I break into a smile and say

"Count me in!"

* * *

**Now the advetures just getting started! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

The Summer Guardian Chapter 4: So It Begins

* * *

Riding out on North's sled was quite the ride. The rest of us enjoyed it while Tooth flew outside the sleigh, but Bunny was freaking out and his claws tore at the painted wood and he was panicking. It was pretty funny, tying my hair into a ponytail I enjoyed the wind, the truth is, I can handle the cold fairly well, I can stay in Alaska, Russia, and northern Scandinavia during the winter, but only for a while outside, the North Pole was almost no different, the South Pole however was a different story. Jack had told me while battling Pitch two years ago, Jack had flown to the South Pole to gather his thoughts and encountered Pitch and recovered his memories. Hmph, what a way to remember things.

After flying through another stomach-twisting portal, we arrived in Burgess and landed beside a pond, and to our right, a group of kids were having a watergun fight, making me proud of my work, they were all wearing shorts and t-shirts and sandals/flip-flops, two of the boys were shirtless, and the little blonde girl, I think, was wearing a bathing suit. Jack let loose a cold wind that made a brown haired boy turn around and hug him

"Jack!" Jack burst into a huge smile and hugged him back

"Hey Jamie. Summer going well?"

"It's just as fun as winter!"

"Well you can thank her." Jack was acknowledging me! I glace at him and give him a bleak smile, before turning around away from him and drawing little pictures in the dirt with sunlight. I almost lose myself as my drawings begin to move and come to life when someone taps my shoulder; I turn around to see the little girl, about four years old with a lot of messy blonde hair that looked like she had never brushed it, yup, she was wearing a bathing suit, with little white and pink flowers covering the pale blue. Smiling, I kneel down so we're eye level and I ask sweetly

"Hello sweetheart. Who might you be?"

"I'm Sophie! I'm Jamie's little sister!" I grin at her

"What a pretty name. I'm Catori. I'm a friend of Bunny's."

"Bunny?"

"Yes. I also know Jack and the other Guardians. Is it alright if your take me to meet your brother and his friends?"

"Okay!" Grinning widely, Sophie grabs my hand and we run for the group of kids talking with the Guardians.

"Jamie! Jamie! Jamie!" Jamie turns around and grins when he sees Sophie, after taking a quick moment of talking with her, he turns to me and holds out his hand

"Nice to meet you! You…must be Catori. Right?"

"Yes I am. Nice to meet you too." Jamie nods and the kids, and the Guardians all form into a big circle and North begins to explain

"Catori here found some black sand in Alaska..." As North explains what happened before, the shorthaired girl with the tutu, grunts and punches her fist into her hand and narrows her eyes to nobody in particular. Once North finishes, the kids are in shock, and fearing they might take the blame on me, I quickly run back to the pond and sit inside the sleigh, humming a song I had fallen in love with called _Touch The Sky_, lean back and wait for the Guardians to finish, closing my eyes.

"When the cold wind is a 'calling

And the sky is clear and bright

Misty mountains sing and beckon, lead me out, into the light

I will ride; I will fly, chase the wind and Touch the Sky

I will fly, chase the wind and touch the sky…" I forget I'm still singing when I open my eyes and nobody speaks, we're heading back to the Pole, the awkward silence lasts a bit longer than I wanted, so I break the silence and ask

"What?" Jack replies

"Your singing…"

"Oh no. I didn't sound terrible did I?" Everyone looks at me and North bursts out laughing again

"Vhat? No! You have a wonderful voice! Where did you learn it?"

"To be honest, I can't remember, but it was from a movie I had managed to watch in a theater and I memorized it. Every time I sing it, it perks me up and keeps me going." I continue to explain it all, but just as we are about to fly back to the pole, something hits the sleigh and something dark rains down on us, bending down, I gasp and back away; it's the back sand, then, the nightmares appear, panicked, I scream at the top of my lungs

"LAND NORTH! LAND!" North doesn't hesitate, and I realize we haven't gone that far, and the kids immediately rush to our aid. But I stay back, I've never fought anything before, but I remember a year ago, when I had gotten into an argument with another Sprite, but we never went for one another's throats. Jack notices me sitting out, and he soars over, glancing over his shoulder a couple of times

"Somethin' bothering you?"

"I can't fight. I never learned how."

"Really? Why can't you use your sunlight? It ought to send those nightmares back where they came from."

"Jack. Listen, I can't fight, I only use my sunlight to make summer and give light and warmth, and it's not a weapon I can use." Without saying another word, Jack quickly heads back to the fight, leaving me very ashamed of myself. Why did I come with them? I can't fight! My sunlight would be useless anyway, oh how I feel like an idiot! Suddenly, _Touch The Sky_ comes to mind and a nightmare notices me and rushes for me, the Guardians turn around and Jack shouts

"Catori! Look out!" I turn around just in time, and I'm about to let the thing take me, but once it touches me, it explodes into a golden shower of yellow flakes, or sand, I look up and everyone gapes at what they see

"What the-? How did I do that?" The dead nightmare is nothing but, broken sunlight, it falls to the pond and dissolves.

* * *

"Okay. So you're teaching me how to fight, by throwing knives?" I look at North as if he's lost his mind, he just laughs…. again and I look at the rack of weapons, but suddenly, one weapon catches my eye: A bow and a sheath of arrows. Back when I was, alive...I had watched men of my village, use these to hunt and fight away enemies ever since I was little, smiling at the familiar weapon; I grab it off the rack. It feels quite lightweight and comfortable in my hands, I buckle the sheath of arrows on my waist and look at the targets, and I load my bow. I close my eyes and take a deep breath and let the arrow loose. I keep my eyes closed for another fifty seconds before I open my eyes and look at Jack, his jaw has dropped open and his ice blue eyes are wide with, either shock, or amazement, I turn around almost gasp at what I see. This is my first time holding a bow and arrow and shooting it, but I nailed a perfect bullseye.

Everyone is rather dumbstruck at my feat, but I'm even more surprised I could even do that! Suddenly, the handle under my left hand begins to glow and an orange and white lights begins to swirl around the bow, and once the light fades, I almost gasp at what's left behind. Right where the light was touching the bow, is the exact same symbol that's on my left hand, and Hopi designs encase the bow, except for the symbol right above the leather handle, North smiles and says

"Well, now only you can hold vhat bow, since it has your symbol on it. Now, I believe the battle will begin soon! So ve must prepare for the worst!" I shake my head, this man may be Santa Clause, but he's more than that, then, he wields his own weapons with an excited yell, they're twin swords, the perfect size for him, the blades are as long as my arrows! Probably even longer!

Well, we all know each others weapons. Jack has his staff. Bunny has his egg bombs and boomerangs. North has his swords. And Tooth, well, not sure what she has, but she'll surprise me either way of what she has. We are ready now, ready to face Pitch, but I was never going to be prepared of what Pitch was going to do, to me.

* * *

**So, Catori now knows how to defend herself. But, what;s going to happen when the Guardians and Catori face of with the Boogeyman? Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Nightmare King Comes

* * *

It has been nearly three weeks since the Guardian's were given the red-alert, but nothing has happened yet, but the Guardian's still haven't let their guard down.

I'm not in Arizona at the moment, but in Glacier National Park, Montana. Quickly getting to work, my left hand tingles and my power gets to work. As the beams of golden sunlight come from the clouds, my racing pulse relaxes and I get to work.

One of the beams stops in front of me and I touch it with my left index finger and start creating sunlight animals, eagles, wolves, hawks, bears, all the native American totem animals I can think of, but I let my guard down for just one moment and something knocks me to the ground, hard. Before I know it, I'm sitting in a pile of snow and I begin to freeze up, I weakly lift my hand up and a ray of sunlight reaches me and melts the snow into a tiny stream of trickling water and I warm up, but I'm wondering what on earth could've hit me, but my question is answered when I hear a haunting voice, silk-like and it says

"Well, well, well. It appears I have brought down a Summer Sprite, eh? –evil chuckling-" I stand up and lean my body on a rock to support myself and I say

"Not going to bring me down Pitch. I control sunlight, and from what I hear, you hate the light, so I suggest back off." Pitch laughs and says

"Think that will work on me? Nice try, but I'm more difficult than you think." Suddenly, a black figure races towards me and tramples me to the ground.

The nightmare continues to trample me in any way possible when it screams in pain and snow falls above me, a snowflake lands on my cheek and the sunlight yellow streaks on my bangs turn lighter

"What the?"

"Are you okay?" Comes Tooth's voice, I suddenly hug her, "I'm fine." I meekly reply

"Now I'm shaken." I then tell her, my voice cracking a bit, I'm about to cry, then I hear yells and cries, when I look over Tooth's shoulder, I see that Bunny, Jack and North are busy battling Pitch and the three Nightmares he brought with him

"Ya can't get to her Pitch!" Jack cries out, using his staff to send a long stream of ice shooting towards two of three Nightmares and both dissolve. That was enough to send Pitch back underground where he belongs and once he vanishes, the boys come over and Jack asks

"Are you okay?"

"You could say that." I snap. I stand up and run into the forest, ignoring the cries as Jack comes after me. I notice a cave a run into it and hide. Of course, I know I can't hide from the Guardian's forever, but I need some time top collect myself. Why did Pitch target me? Why didn't he target someone else? I feel a cold chill run up my left arm and I quickly brush off some black sand and huddle up into the back of the cave and I begin to cry.

I have never been so terrified in my entire life, the last time I was this scared, was when the white men attacked our village and killed me, the night I died in Jacy's arms was a forever haunting memory, I had made many attempts to get rid of it, but it never goes away, which explains why I've been attacked by nightmares when I was a much younger child.

I stay inside the cave making little sunlight creatures to comfort me when I decide it's time to head back to the North Pole. Using the snowglobe North had given me a week ago, I toss it into the forest a few feet ahead of me and I go through. I arrive in the bedroom I had been offered and I hear the Guardian's talking

"She looked quite terrified." Jack says, "I remember watching her as a little girl always playing outside, now she's a completely different person." I hear Tooth reply

"You must've been the same way. But just keep in mind she died rather tragically."

"Tooth's right. Catori did have a great life before she became a Summer Sprite. But I think Somer should've considered making his decision." Bunny says, that grabs in the wrong part of my heart, but I continue to listen

"Give her a chance, she's young and is still learning to get the hang of working with us." I hear Jack say, I can't tell if he's repulsed, or he's defending me, either way, the conversation continues

"But the question remains, why did Pitch attack her first? For some reason, I have a feeling Pitch might something to do with her memories."

"Tooth, don't jump to conclusions, we still have to wait and see what happens. I have a feeling that Pitch's next attack will be quite soon. We must prepare and see if Catori's back."

As they walk to me bedroom, I take the snowglobe and vanish. I'm very upset, do the Guardians doubt my skills? Well, the next time Pitch shows up, I'm going to show him what I'm really made of! Suddenly, I feel sad, like someone just died, I'm not sure who, but I get my answer when Jack opens the door and says

"Somer's gone."

* * *

**Okay, Pitch landed his first attack on Catori. Now the real battle begins. Review please!**


End file.
